The prior art is replete with protective devices that cover all, or selected portions, of diverse vehicles, as can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,688,513; 3,397,302; 4,131,269; 2,158,674; and 2,255,412.
The primary purpose of these prior art devices is to provide protection against inclement weather and/or air borne contamination.
Most, if not all, of the commercially available car covers serve a very simple purpose and function, which is to protect the finish of the vehicles upon which they are employed by providing a barrier to the deleterious effects of the sun, wind, rain and snow.
While these prior art devices are more than adequate for their limited purposes, they are woefully deficient in one particular respect and, it was the awareness of this deficiency that prompted the development of the present invention.